Celestia's Secret
by shade1125
Summary: I'm the balance between every thing on Equestria. Not only that, but I'm the only male Alicorn and brother to my sisters Luna and Celestia. This is my story and why I escape from my room to adventure the world of Equestria and meet ponies who represents the Elements that I have unknowingly controlled for thousand's of years. HIATUS. I'm going through some writers block. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**Hello again. It's been awhile since I've written a story so I hope you enjoy my new story that I you are now reading. Even though this is the only story this is not my first. I just deleted all of my other stories. I don't know if this story will continue and I wont bother guaranteeing you that it will. We'll just have to wait and see won't we? Besides the first "Chapter" will be a prologue and will be a test. If you like the story review and I'll continue to post chapters. Don't review and I'll wait. I'm sorry if I sound like a review whore, but I like to know if people are enjoying my stories or not.**

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Prologue**

My sister, Celestia as most know her, has kept me locked in my room for a century. The only entertainment I have is my magic and books that read of great distant lands and small cities filled with kindly ponies. My sisters visit me constantly, but Celestia seems to visit me more often than my other sister, Luna.

I don't know why, but I always get this nagging feeling almost as if she only comes up here to make sure I am STILL up here. It's almost as if she holds no love for me, but only for Luna and her subjects. I've asked many unanswered questions. Most of which including why she won't let me leave or why I'm the only male Alicorn in existence. I hate her for what she's done to me, but I can't fight back. My sister is more powerful in every aspect than me. I couldn't even compare the power of her _Sun Magic_ against my _Balance Magic. _

As I walked around my room I looked into a large mirror which held my exact image looking back at me. I studied my features for a minute.

I had a black coat and a white mane that seemed to flow even when there was no wind at all. My mane had a perplex glow to it and seemed to shine with a hazy aura around it. My fur also shone with a black aura that seemed to haze around my body. The colors mixed together into an endless amount of nothingness. It seemed the aura kept each other at balance, neither aura being able to overthrow the other, but forced to keep a endless balance that kept the other from winning or losing. I looked at my flank and studied my cutie mark. My sisters had always called it a Yin-Yang whenever I asked them about it, but they never told me what it meant. Not even the books in my bookcase said anything of a symbol like my cutie mark.

The only answer I ever received was that it represented Life and Death. Night and Day and Light and Dark. Even when my sister Luna had told me this I was too young to understand what it had meant back then. I know what it means now and feel like I know why my sister Celestia keeps me locked in this room.

I looked at my face and saw my eyes. I saw that tears were streaming from my deep ocean blue eye's and felt felt them soak my fur and mat it down.

_Knock, Knock_

"Brother? I have brought food for thou." I recognized the voice as Luna's and opened the door quickly. I pulled her in a shut the door behind her and smiled.

"Thank you sister. I've been very hungry." I replied as I levitated the food from her. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry brother, but It took me a little while for me to trick our sister into letting me take the food to thou." She replied smiling. I nodded and smiled back as I munched on a small loaf of bread.

"It's okay." I said as I swallowed my food and took a quick sip of water.

"The reason I was coming here is to tell thou what your cutie mark really means. And to give thou a reason of understanding as to why our sister has locked thou in this room." Luna said as she lay on my bed with a tired expression. I kept a straight face, but on the inside I felt happy and excited as to why I would finally understand the true meaning of my cutie mark.

"Please, go on sister." I replied setting my food aside. She sighed and sat up.

"Well brother, your cutie mark not only stands for balance, but for opposite powers with equal qualities." I looked at her with a confused expression."In short terms, it means that thou are the only thing stopping the other power from becoming to powerful... Here. I'll give thou an example. Let's say that wheat has been completely grown and is being harvested. This represents the Yang. And when the seed is replanted and begins to grow it represents the Yin."

"So... like a cycle?" I asked looking at her intrigued by this new information. She nodded.

"Yes. An endless cycle to be exact. This is why it represents so many things like Night and Day. Thou are what keeps my power from overthrowing my sisters power. While also keeping hers from overthrowing my power." She replied looking at me seriously.

"So does that mean I'm more powerful than Celestia and you?" I asked curiously.

"No, you are simply the balance between our powers and have the same magical and physical prowess as us. Thou are no different in weakness or strength." She said laughing slightly.

"Is that all it means?" I asked looking to her as she stood and walked out of my room.

"Yes, brother. Good night." She replied as the door shut behind her and the lights turned off.

_'Didn't even let me finish my food.'_ I thought to myself as I smiled and fell onto my bed and drifting into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**~Shade1125**

**Goodnight everypony.**


	2. Escape? Is It Possible?

**I'm beginning to like typing this story even more. Please enjoy the first chapter. I would also like to apologize about the late chapter. I have no excuses.**

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape? Is It Possible?**

_Bang, Bong, Bang, Bong_

I awoke to hear a constant yet annoying bang resonate from above me. I looked around still tired and confused as the sound began to give me a headache.

"What is that?" I asked myself as I began to walk to my window. What I looked out to surprised me. The ponies or...whatever they were, were banging their heads against a pink bubble that was apparently over the entirety of Canterlot. I frowned and knew something was wrong when Luna burst into my room and looked at me with some kind of desperate stare.

"What is it sister?" I asked frowning when she grabbed me and pulled me along the room to the door.

"The kingdom is under attack! I need to get you out of here!" She said as she pulled me out of the door of my room.

I won't lie...it felt strange stepping out of my room when all my life I've been forced to stay in there for so long. I stopped in my tracks as a realization hit me.

"What will Celestia do when she finds me gone?" I was too scared to move and I did not want to find out what she would do to me.

"It's okay brother she sent me here so I could get you out of the kingdom." She replied. I relaxed and trotted with her to a large gate that blocked the entrance to Canterlot.

"Where am I going?" I asked as she pulled out a satchel and a cloak.

"You are going to Ponyville to hide out until this mess is cleaned up." She said as she threw the cloak over my wings and put a satchel over the cloak. I noticed small cracks appearing on the pink shield as the insect like ponies continued to bang the bodies and heads into the bubble.

"What about you sister? Are you not coming?" I asked as her horn began to glow with her_ Night Magic_.

"No brother. I must stay here and help our sister with the Changelings." She said smiling. "Now listen, I need you to promise not to return to Canterlot or take off that cloak. Nopony knows of your existence. Celestia and Me are the only know Alicorns so you must keep your identity hidden." I nodded with a smile.

**"LUNA!"** I turned to see Celestia running up to me and Luna with anger sketching her face. I turned to my sister Luna frightened.

"I thought you said it was ok-"

"Goodbye brother. Be safe." Luna said with a small smile. Her horn flashed and I was then blinded and felt my body flash through a series of colors.

I stood silently as I saw that I was no longer standing in front of Luna with an angry Celestia stalking up behind us. As I regained my composure I looked around to see I was in some sort of library. Before I looked around I looked through my satchel and looked at the names posted on the paper.

One held the name Twilight so I put back in the satchel. I guess it was for whoever owned this library. I looked at the other note and saw it was assigned to me.

_DarkLight~_

_I'm sorry brother, but I couldn't stand seeing you trapped in that room any longer than you had been. I realize you may have a lot of questions, but you must realize that I cannot help you through all your problems._

_I have gone against our sisters will and allowed you to be free. There is a note for a Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. She and her friends will help you hide from Celestia until you can take on the task of defending yourself. I hope you understand why I did this. If you do not I will tell you one day when you return to claim your freedom._

_Twilight and her friends will be the only beings allowed to know you are an Alicorn. I'm sorry brother, but your questions will be answered soon._

_~Luna_

"You must be all kinds of crazy to go against our sister like that..." I said in a whisper as I felt my tears roll down my face. I quickly wiped my face of my tears and began to get myself situated. I had found that there was at least a small guest bedroom that was upstairs next to what I was guessing was Twilight's. As I looked through my bag some more I noticed a small book tucked in the bottom. On the front it read _'Advanced Magic'_.

I looked to the front page to see that a warning label was printed on the front.

_WARNING: These spells can cause bodily and mental harm to the user or victim. Take caution with the following spells._

_'Box of Horrors'_

_'Jungle of Evil'_

_'Shield of Insanity'_

_Now as the author of this book I recommend you shall not use the spell - 'Demented'_

I scoffed at the last sentence. If they really didn't want me to learn such a dangerous spell then why put it in a book for all to read if they ever got their hooves' on it? I placed the book on a shelf and unpacked the rest of my things. Being that I was in a new town I quickly left the room with my cloak on and began to explore the small town of Ponyville.

It was quite humorous actually. I seemed to outsize them all and they seemed to notice it. I could see the curiosity and caution that shaded their faces. I smiled and continued to walk along looking at all of the small features that dotted the small town. I even stopped and bought a cupcake from some ponies who were VERY talented bakers! I had even walked by a farm called Sweet Apple Acres on my way back to the library.

"I wonder how my sister is doing..." I said as I walked into the library and into the guest room. I let the thought wander for awhile, but soon fell asleep on the small bed.

_Canterlot Castle - Throne Room_

"What were you thinking?!" Celestia yelled as she paced back and forth in front of Luna who was looked to the ground. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! You have not only put our brothers life in danger, but the lives of our kingdom!"

"I'm sorry sister, but I thought he would be saf-"

"SAFE?! Do you really think he'll be safe out there where he's never been?! He has no idea what is out there!" Celestia screamed in anger. Luna looked to the ground.

"Well th-the Changelings were attacking...sister." Luna replied slowly.

"Yes! And we had it under perfect control!" Celestia replied.

"No sister. Thou are wrong! The shield is beginning to crack! Have thou not seen it?" Luna said standing with anger in her voice.

"Yes, I have, but I have full confidence in Shining Armor!"

"Well, have thou seen his condition? He looks as if he has not received a single day of sleep!" Celestia stopped and looked at the ground.

"I know...sister, but It's only one more day. Besides if anything goes wrong we have the girls to help us." Celestia said looking up. Luna scoffed. A common trait she and her brother shared.

"Thou cannot rely on The Elements forever, sister." Luna said as she trotted out of the room leaving Celestia with her own thoughts. Celestia looked out the window of the throne room and saw the shield cracking further down.

"I will find you DarkLight. You will never leave this castle again." Celestia said frowning. "For your own safety and for the safety of others. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I do have some bad new for any viewers, I will not be posting any chapter next week or weekend. This is because I have a week with my dad and a week with my mom. **

**My dad doesn't like me bringing my laptop to his house so sadly... it has to stay at my mother's. I hope you understand that I will update as much as I can on the weeks with my mom.**

**~Shade1125**


	3. The Beginning of Something Evil

**Well, I hope you enjoy this new installment of Celestia's Secret. Oh and I do put in a part that involves the Canterlot Wedding episode, but I put in a little twist to it so It won't get boring or ironic. **

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Something Evil**

_'I will find you DarkLight and you will NEVER leave this kingdom again..'_

I woke up sweating. I don't know why, but I felt nervous. I knew my sister talked to me through my mind, but something about the way she said it... It made me want to just give up and let her take me, but I should expect that kind of thing from Celestia. I knew I should hate her, but I just can't bring myself to do so.. I mean, she's takin' care of me ever since I was a little colt. I even remember the times when we would laugh and play in the courtyard's a millennium ago. Just then I felt a great pain in the back of my head.

_Flash Back_

_'Come on sister! I know you're faster than that!' I yelled in joy as I flew over bushes and ducked under ledges of grass. I looked back to see her gaining speed and catching up to me._

_'DarkLight! You're going to fast!' Celestia said giddily as she laughed trying to catch me between the garden obstacles._

_'Please, you're only five hundred years old!' I replied smiling as I taunted her. Before I knew it I felt a gust of wind blow me backwards. As I skidded to a halt on the ground I looked up to see Celestia smiling triumphantly above me._

_'Hey! That's not fair! How did you even go that fast!?" I asked as I stood with a frown. She smiled and ruffed up my mane. _

_'Practice makes it perfect!' She said smiling. I pushed her hoof off of my head and walked away angrily. My other sister, Luna walked up to me._

_'What is wrong brother?' She asked stopping me at the bench in our garden._

_'Celestia cheated! She teleported!' I said as I pouted and sat on the bench by Luna. She giggled at me which made me even more mad. 'It's not funny!' I said throwing a fit. Celestia flew over and sat on the bench with me and Luna. I scooted over more to Luna who only smiled, as did Celestia._

_'She didn't cheat DarkLight! She simply flew around you.' Luna said smiling.'I watched the whole thing.'_

_'But she moved so fast that I didn't even notice. So that has to mean she teleported!' I said confused._

_'No, she simply flew around you.' Luna said smiling. 'Look at how big her wings are compared to your's!' I looked over to Celestia and saw that her wings were HUGE. I looked back to mine and saw that they were really small._

_'That's still not fair... Why don't I have big wings?' I asked looking to Luna for an answer._

_'Your wings will grow a-"_

**_'CELESTIA, LUNA.' _**_I turned to see my mother and father standing in the garden doorway. Dad was using his Royal Voice so I knew something had happened. I don't know what, but I knew not to try and play with him or mother. I knew something was wrong because of the way they looked at me. They looked sad and...angry.__  
_

**_'WE NEED YOU BOTH IN THE THRONE ROOM. IMMEDIATELY.'_**

_'Of course father.' They both said as they followed them to the throne room. I silently followed behind them when they entered the castle. I followed them as silently as possible as we walked through the halls and to a large set of doors that they all entered. I eased up to the door and slowly cracked the door open to hear their conversation. I noticed that they had stopped using the Royal Voice._

_'Celestia, Luna. We have brought you in here to discuss the issue of your brother.' I perked up at this and intently listened._

_'What do you mean? Is something wrong with DarkLight.' Luna asked._

_'Yes, actually. We have learned that DarkLight is the balance between every living or nonliving organisms.' My mother said. I don't what she meant, but it sounded serious._

_'What do you mean? How can you say that if his cutie mark hasn't even appeared?' I watched as Celestia stood in shock. She obviously knew something about this "balance between everything" thing my mom said._

_'We didn't need to see his cutie mark. It was just a matter of observing him. We've watched his magic abilities in action and they seem to base a very balanced force of equilibrium.' My father replied._

_'Yes, it's seems that whenever we tested his magic as a foal his magic seemed to affect plants by the way he felt or acted.' My mother said adding to my confusion._

_'So what does that mean. Like if he was angry the plant would die?' Celestia asked looking to both my mom and dad in shock. Luna seemed to just look at the ground. I noticed a few tears fall to the ground in front of her._

_'Exactly, that is why we are having him locked away for his immortal life.' My father said plainly._

_I stopped and fell back from the door as I heard Luna and Celestia scream. It just seemed like and endless flood of anger despair and confusion all mixed in one, but the only emotion that could truly stick me was anger...anger...madness...hatred! I felt this and it all directed to my father. _

"WHAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?!" _I thought as I screamed in utter rage in my mind. I burst through the doors and looked at my father who looked at me shocked. As did my mother and my sisters._

_'DarkLight! I'm sorr-'_

_**'SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T I GET TO DECIDE WHAT KIND OF LIFE I LIVE!?'** I screamed in my Royal Voice as I felt magic flow through me uncontrollably. The windows in the throne room broke from the intensity of the _

_'Listen DarkLight you need to calm down. Your magic is going to break the balance you need to calm down!' My father replied. That only made me even angrier. I was even angry at my mother. I hated them equally. _

_'I'M ONLY GOING TO BREAK THE BALANCE IN YOU AND MOM. YOUR BOTH DEAD TO ME!' I yelled as magic began to spark from my horn uncontrollably around me and shook the very foundations of the castle. I noticed walls in the throne room breaking, but I DIDN'T care! I HATED my parents so much! I could tell my magic was affecting them both. I knew I was breaking something in their minds and making them go insane. I noticed that my magic not only broke their insanity, but also their very bodies._

_'SON PLEASE STOP!' I looked to see my mothers pearl white fur turn black as night. Her hair began to shape into a greasy blue with holes that pierced through at the end of her hair. Her horn grew and holes pierced through it as well. Her horn glowed a green magic and seemed to give off an evil power. Her wings went from a delicate feathered set to insect wings which also had holes pierce them as well. After her transformation was done I noticed her name had changed to Queen Chrysalis. Her memories seemed to take on a very deranged sensibility as if she sucked the power from a single form. My mother's new body lay on the ground. I don't know what I did, but I regretted it completely._

_I turned to my father and tried to see if I could stop his transformation, but it had already finished. I looked at my father's new body and felt tears roll down my eyes._

_His cool night fur had turned to a shady grey and his horn went from a straight to a curve which formed to a red color at the base to the tip. His body had a iron chestplate that held a red cloak that fell to his hind legs. His hoofs were also covered in iron plated leg coverings that reached his knees. He also wore a silver headpiece changed black at the base of his nostrils. Even with his eyes closed there seemed to be some kind purple haze that fazed from them. His light blue hair turned to a pitch black. Without control my magic went through my father's new memories. His new name was King Sombra. I even knew without going through his memories that this new monster was evil._

_I made my parents into monsters. I couldn't even control the outcome. I didn't want this to happen! _

_'I-I'm so sorry...' I said in a whisper as I began to cry. I felt tears run down my face as I looked at my parents. I knew these weren't my parents anymore. These were completely different ponies... I looked to my sisters and saw despair and fear evident in their faces. Tears had streaked down their faces as they looked at me and back to the two monsters in front of them._

_At that instant we all knew they were no longer our parents and we all knew it was because of me. Before I could even try to stop her Celestia walked over to our parents and teleported them to a random place._

_She turned to me with anger and hatred etched in her face._

_'You did this! HOW COULD YOU?!' She yelled as despair followed her voice. Her voice cracked and she began to scream and cry and yell all of her anger and hatred into my very soul. It wasn't until Luna stopped her and told her something that I could not hear._

_'We are leaving this castle and when we make a new kingdom. YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR ROOM!' Celestia __screamed in anger._

* * *

_Later that night all the guards in the palace had left to scout a new area for the new kingdom. They returned hours later with news of how a castle could be supported on the base on a mountain. The new kingdom would be called Canterlot. _

_The next day we left out old castle. I watched as we flew over the forest that surrounded the now abandoned castle. I couldn't even feel and emotions as we arrived at the new area where the next castle would be built. When the castle was built I was ordered to my room where Celestia was waiting for me. All I did was walk into my new room and a blinding flash of light blinded me._

* * *

_I was now sitting in my room with nothing better to do. I had lived here all my life! From birth I lived in this room and I had done everything to entertain myself. _

_'I guess I could just read some more books..' I said as I pulled out a new book from my shelf and began to read it. So far I had nothing to complain about! I lived a happy life and I even talk with my sister Luna sometimes! I'm happy to be living with Celestia and Luna. I have lived in this room since I was born, but I couldn;t complain._

_Back to Reality_

"Why..." I said in a whisper as tears rolled down my face. "Why did I do that?"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**~Shade1125**


	4. Stuck In My Cell

**Story time.**

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stuck In My Cell**

"What have I done?" I asked as I felt myself fall to the floor tears strolling down my face.

"So. You finally remember." Shocked, I turned to see Celestia glaring at me as if I had stolen something. She looked at me like _I _was a monster... "I think it's time we head home, _brother._"

Before I could protest I felt a jolt and a searing hot pain that erupted through my body. I screamed in pain and agony as I passed out. I knew Celestia had done that to me, but I also knew that I deserved it. I deserved the pain that she caused me. Yes, I_ deserved _it. I should always feel this for the entirety of my immortal life. I kept thinking this as I slipped father into unconsciousness

"You made them monsters." She whispered in my ear as I slipped into unconsciousness. "You should be punished, but I can't harm you. All because you're the balance. I will let you know now that if you weren't the balance between everything. I would throw you into the dungeon to be tortured."

* * *

I awoke to see that I was in a dark cell. I knew where I was and I did not like it. Not one bit. I stood and walked over to the bars of my cell and look out to see two guards posted by the door. I looked in my cell and saw that the only thing in here that was remotely important was a hole that was dug out so I could use the restroom. There was no way I was getting out of here.

"I didn't think she would've put me in the dungeon..." I said aloud to myself frowning. "I guess Luna won't be aloud down here either."

"Correct. Princess Luna is being held in her room until Celestia see's that she can be trusted." I turned to the doors to see someone standing between the guards with a tray at my cell.

"And who are you?" I asked as I walked over to the cell.

"Name is NightLash. Head of security and personal guard of Princess Celestia. I am the only one, including Princess Celestia and these two guards, who is allowed to come down here." I studied the mare in front of me. She wore gold plated armor that covered most of her body. Between the guards and her, she seemed more... protected by the armor. I looked at her face and saw yellow eyes with fur that seemed to be black, but was dark blue. Her mane was white and part of it curled over her left eye. She had a horn so I was guessing that she was a unicorn.

"Well, looks like someone dressed for the occasion." I said smiling. She scoffed and placed the tray into my cell with her magic. I noticed that her aura was completely white.

"Zip it. You may be a prisoner, but since you're still technically a Prince I have to wear this. Besides, I'm on duty so my shift doesn't end until tonight." She replied. I only shrugged.

"You have an interesting aura." I said as I ate a piece of my bread. "I thought I was the only one with a white aura."

"Yeah well don't get your hopes up. Just because you have the same aura as me does not mean I'm anything like you." She said frowning.

"Well since you're the head of security, you MUST be busy." I said as I finished my bread and began to drink my water.

"The only thing I'm busy with is you. I've been assigned to watch over you. I bring you food, wait for you to finish eating then I take the tray and leave." I nodded as I finished my water and placed it on the empty tray. I levitated it over to the cell and transferred it over to her.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I went to the large cot that occupied the room. I lay on the uncomfortable thing and quickly dozed off.

_"Brother? Are thou able to hear me?" _

_"Yes, but how are you talking to me?" I opened my eyes to see that I was outside in the middle of a grassy field with fluffy clouds and a slight breeze blowing by._

_"I am the Princess of night. Whenever everypony is asleep I can go into dreams to see if anypony is having a nightmare. I keep them from having bad dreams. This also allows me to communicate with them."_

_"Well why are we in this field?" I asked as Luna appeared in front of me._

_"I figured it would be nice to get thou out of that cell every now and then." She said smiling as she hugged me. I hugged back and sighed._

_"How do you think Celestia found me?" I asked looking to Luna._

_"She asked Twilight to track your _magic essence_." She replied frowning. _

_"Is this Twilight a guard or something?" _

_"No. She is Celestia's apprentice. She is the one of the Elements of Harmony."_

_"So she has friends?"_

_"Yes. Would thou like to know about them?" I nodded and noticed a book appear in front of me. "When you leave this dream state this book will be with you in the real world."_

_"Cool! So will this tell me about them?" I asked flipping through pages._

_"Yes. It also has pictures so thou know what they look like." She replied._

_"Do you want to get out of that cell brother?" I paused at the unexpected question. I thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay. Hopefully Twilight and her friends can convince Celestia to let you out."_

_"How will you let them know I'm done here?" I asked cocking my head slightly._

_"Do you remember the letter that I packed in your satchel?" I nodded slightly confused. "Well, I had predicted that Celestia would find you so I wrote a letter explaining to Twilight that you would need her help."_

_"How do you know she'll find the letter?" I implored._

_"Well, I'm sure with how much she cleans her library that she'll notice it within a few days." She replied smiling. Just as I was about to reply I heard a loud slam. Luna looked nervous at the sound. "Sorry brother, but I have to go. Goodbye."_

_"Luna! Wait!"_

I awoke slowly. I stood to see that I had fallen onto the floor. I looked on my cot and found the book that Luna had givin' me. I levitated the book and put it under my cot. I walked to the cell door and saw the two guards.

"Excuse me, but what time is it?"

"Morning." The guard on the left replied.

"The exact time?"

"Morning." The same reply came. I sighed. _'Hopefully Twilight finds that letter quickly...' _ I thought to myself as I got annoyed by the guards attitude.

I walked to my cot and levitated the book Luna had given to me. The book was blank and had a black casing. I opened up to the first page and began to read. I slowly began to learn more about each of the 'Mane 6' that were described in the book. Including some of their friends and talents.

So far I had learned that AppleJack was the owner of an apple orchard which I believe is the one I had walked by when I was still in PonyVille. Her element was the Element of Trust. Rainbow Dash was the Element of Loyalty. Pinkie Pie was the Element of Laughter...weird. Twilight Sparkle was the Element of Harmony. FlutterShy was the Element of Kindness and Rarity was the Element of Generosity. Each of these mares had their own talent, but I didn't bother looking into to much.

"Hey. Time for breakfast." I turned to see NightLash standing at my cell door levitating a tray. She looked impatient, so I levitated the tray from her to my cot.

"Thank You." I replied as I took some of the toast with butter and began to eat. It tasted stale, but a stallion can't complain can he?

"Just hurry up." She said strictly as she glared in my direction.

"Somepony is moody." I said as I slowed my eating pace.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault I have to waste my time on you." She said practically spitting in my direction. "Now hurry up before I come in there and force that food down your throat!"

I wasn't going to lie, I was shocked and I knew the guards were as well. I smiled as I swallowed my food and thought of an idea. I focused my magic and saw that my aura was tinted around her lightly. I saw her shiver as she stood beyond the cell door. When I stopped my magic I smiled.

"You're on your period." When I said this she froze to the spot. Even with her dark blue coat I could see the beet red blush pan across her face. I could hear the guards choke in surprise.

"How the HELL did you-"

"When you're stuck in your room for a millenia you have a lot of time to read books on ALL types of subjects." I said smirking as I took a drink of milk. Before I could finish my milk I noticed a white aura surround it and then tip up making milk spill into my nose choking me.

"Serves you right! You don't examine me without my say so!" She said as she levitated the tray and milk away.

"I didn't even finish my food!" I said mocking her attitude.

"Too bad!" She yelled back. I could hear her curse under her breath as I heard her trot away. I sighed and laughed lightly. I was still tired so I went over to the cot and lay down to rest. Now that I actually think about it. She seemed to look like FlutterShy in a sort of way. I shrugged off the thought and closed my eyes. As tired as I was I quickly fell asleep peacefully enough.

* * *

**I had a fun time writing this so I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Shade1125~**


	5. Meeting New Ponies

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting New Ponies **

_'Well brother I think thou might be able to leave by tonight.' I opened my eyes to see that Luna stood before me in a barren landlocked area._

_'Where are we this time sister?' I asked as I looked around._

_'The moon. I have grown to like this place after our sister had banished me when Nightmare Moon had taken control.' I was surprised to say the least... I would've figured that she would of hated this place..._

_'Well It's pretty barren don't you think?' I asked kicking at the ground below me. She nodded and smiled._

_'Yes, but the beauty comes from above.' I looked and my mouth dropped. I saw millions upon millions of stars dotting the space around us. I even saw multiple cosmos lined out in the night. It was quite the sight._

_'I can tell thou now that somepony is related to what thou are seeing right now.' Luna continued. 'I can also tell thou that he can somehow conduct music with the stars. I don't know how he does it, but it's very beautiful.'_

_'Wait...so Twilight won't be saving me?' I asked hearing about this strange pony._

_'Sadly, no. Her assistant Spike took your satchel and threw it away. He must have thought it was Twilight's old one.' She replied sighing. I could only ponder this thought as I saw a shooting star whiz by Luna and me._

_'So this pony is supposed to save me? How will he? He's just a musician.' I said bluntly._

_'Yes, I did have a feeling thou would say that, but trust me he is more than capable of saving thou.' She replied smiling. She must of had high hopes for this stallion._

_'Do you know anything about him?' I asked taking interest._

_'No, and I'm afraid nobody does... Some say he's been here before the creation of Canterlot. Me and my sister don't know where he came from or who he is, but with how talented he was with music, we made him or royal entertainer.' I thought about what Luna said, but suddenly I heard a loud clanging sound._

_'Before you go, what is his name?' I asked looking as she began to fade out slowly._

_'His name is Silver Octave. You will know him when you see his cutie mark.' Just then she vanished._

* * *

I awoke slowly and looked at my surroundings. I lay on my cot and felt an uncomfortable sensation run down my back. I guess I should have expected this from laying on such an uncomfortable position. I slowly got up and stretched away the soreness from my muscles and look towards the door to see NightLash standing their with a tray of food. I slowly took the food and placed it in front of me. She made no effort to talk, and I really didn't feel like talking much either.

"Permission to speak ma'am?" One of the guards said getting her attention, including mine.

"Permission granted. What needs to be said soldier?" NightLash asked looking to the pegasus soldier on the left. He looked at me and then back at NightLash. He quietly whispered something into her ear. I was guessing it was something big because she seemed to look at me then back to the guard who stood with complete seriousness.

"Hurry up with the food prisoner." She said looking at me sharply. I finished my drink and levitated the tray over to her. She quickly took the tray and began to walk away, but stopped.

"What in the hay are you doing down here! This is off limits to anybody except me and these two guards!" I couldn't see who she was talking to, but I knew soon enough when a gray pony with a red mane and tale walked in front of NightLash and the other guards. He didn't reply, but I noticed that his cutie mark began to shift. What happened next was the most remarkable moment in my life.

I watched in amazement as his cutie mark seemed to separate and span across his body. I felt like I was looking at the night sky. It had seemed his gray fur had turned as dark as night. I could only stare as the stars on his coat began to glow. I looked into his eyes and noticed the were to be glowing brightly. I noticed something that seemed to form in front of the gray pegasus. Slowly the stars that were on his coat seemed to be forming something in front of him. They began to hum lowly which to me sounded like a violin. The stars then seemed to dissipate.

When all the stars had dissipated, a violin floating in it's place. Not much could be said about the violin itself. It looked like a normal violin. The only remarkable trait I could see was an inscription on the front. I didn't bother to read as I noticed he began to shift the violin against his neck. Almost out of thin air a bow appeared next to the violin. The string on said bow seemed to be glowing slightly.

"Guards! Stop him before he can play the violin! Now!" NightLash yelled alerting the two guards. Both guards ran at the gray pony, but were suddenly stopped when he had plucked a single note. They seemed to be in a trance as he began to slowly play the violin. I didn't understand how he had done that, but I was impressed.

"Silver Octave! Leave now or I will alert the princess of your actions!" I gasped slightly when I heard that name. So this was the famous Silver Octave, the one who plays with the stars. I watched with even more interest as the guards that had stopped turned back on NightLash.

"Well NightLash I'm afraid I'm more loyal to Princess Luna than Celestia herself..." When I heard him speak his voice was very pleasant and smooth. Almost like the night air. I watched as the guards shoved NightLash against the wall behind her and held her their. Nopony spoke as Silver Octave slowly played another note.

"Yes, sire." I heard the pegasus guard say bowing. I watched in amazement as the guard took his keys and began to unlock the gate.

Slowly, but unsure I walked out of the cell as the guard stepped back and bowed. I looked to Silver Octave to see that he had gone back to standing and looking like a regular pony.

"Now before you ask any questions, I suggest we leave before my spell wears off and they regain control of their bodies." I only nodded as we both began to trot to the entrance of the dungeon I had been in for almost a week now.

I began to worry as I heard shouts come from behind us, but felt glad all the same when we got on the other side of the dungeon door. I took a large desk and pushed it up against the door blocking the way. Only seconds later was their banging at the door.

"Come one Silver, that won't hold them for very long. I said as I trotted down the hallway. As we were going through hallways Silver Octave pulled me over into a room. I heard paniced orders and clopping on the other side of the door.

"Come DarkLight. It's time you left this city." I looked over to Silver Octave to see him open a door to a balcony. I gulped audibly. "What is wrong DarkLight?"

"I-I can't fly..." I said in a hushed tone. I expected him to have a fit of laughter at my expense. I was surprised to hear only a disappointed sigh.

"Well that just makes this more difficult." I heard him say as he looked into the clear day. "Here, I will carry you."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea... Alicorns tend to weigh more than the average pony. Especially pegasi." I said unsure.

"Just trust me DarkLight. There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He said with a calm smile.

"Fine, but if you drop me I'm coming back to haunt you." I said teasing a threatening tone. He only laughed lightly and flew above me. I felt his hooves go around my abdomen. I felt myself being lifted up and to my surprise I saw that he had no trouble picking me up. As we began to fly forward I saw that their were guards running around the gardens and practically all over Canterlot. To my guess they were trying to find me.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked as we began to fly above the clouds.

"Princess Luna has asked me to escort you to one of Twilight's friends house. The mare you will be staying with is Rainbow Dash. She lives in a cloud house so Celestia will never think to look their. Considering you can't fly." I was confused. Cloud house? Could such a thing even be possible? I read about pegasi being able to live and make physical contact with clouds, but I thought that was all fake and phony. I pushed away the thought as I saw an oddly shaped cloud.

"Well, does this Rainbow Dash know I'll be staying with her? Does she know I'm an Alicorn?" I asked as he slowed down and began to slowly descend.

"Yes, Princess Luna has asked her to keep it a secret that you will be staying there." When we finally landed I was surprised to be standing upon the cloud! It was so soft, but I could stand on it like it was solid gravel! This was amazing!

"Rainbow Dash will also be your flying coach. I will make sure to let her know you can't fly."

_'I'm starting to get a feeling that's he's just rubbing it in...' _I thought to myself as he walked over to the strange cloud house. I was impressed with the look of the house. It must have been expensive to afford such a beautifully crafted home.

As we approached the front door I heard laughing coming from the other side of the door. Silver Octave tapped on the door and to my surprise it sounded like the door had been made out of wood. The laughter stopped and the door opened to a mare with a cyan coat and a rainbow mane and tale. Her eye's were a dark shade of pink. I had never seen that color before, but I liked the way it matched with her coat.

"Whoa, cool eyes bro!" I looked to Rainbow Dash to see that she was talking to Silver. I had never noticed, but his eyes were a kind of ruby red. He smiled.

"Thank you. Now, Rainbow Dash do you understand the importance of this task you were given by Princess Luna?" Silver Octave asked looking at her questioningly.

"Oh yeah! You can count on me!" She said boisterously. Quite the bold pegasus wasn't she? I also noticed that she was flying instead of walking. I guess she preferred to fly more than walk. She then turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, my name is DarkLight." I said introducing myself as I stuck out my hoof. She reached out her hoof and met mine shaking it vigorously.

"Oh, I know all about you DarkLight! I'm glad to have you as my guest!" She said smiling. "Besides you're kinda cute."

"I-...w-we-...uh...t-thanks..." I said as I felt my cheeks grow hot. In return she laughed.

"Calm down dude I was just yanking your tail!" She said laughing at my expense.

"Yes, well now that formalities are out of the way I'd like to let you know that he is incapable of flying." I looked to Silver Octave with a glare. Rainbow Dash looked at me and back to Silver Octave.

"You're not serious are you?" She asked a smirk playing across her lips.

"Oh I'm quite serious." Silver Octave said with a straight face.

"Silver shut-up!" I said as I felt my embarrassment grow. I noticed that Rainbow dash had tears in her eyes and was trying not laugh out loud. Only to fail she began to go into a fit of laughter that didn't seem like it was stopping anytime soon. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I looked down.

"Yes it is quite hilarious, but realize that DarkLight has not been able to fly since he was a foal." Silver Octave said backing up my inability. Rainbow Dash stopped laughing and looked a little guilty.

"Oh, I didn't realize.. sorry DarkLight..." I heard Rainbow Dash say with a soft smile.

"It's okay." I replied smiling back. I looked over to Silver Octave only to see that he wasn't there. I looked around and finally saw him flying away towards Canterlot again.

"Well, DarkLight I think it's time to introduce to your new home! But first we gotta teach you the basics of flying!" I could smile as Rainbow Dash began to fly out the door with a big smile. I think I was going to enjoy staying here.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the VERY late update. The only reason I didn't update for two weeks was because I was at my dad's house for two weeks. But I will be staying at my mom's house for two weeks so I will be able to post frequently.**

**~Shade1125 **


	6. Getting Settled

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting ****Settled**

_'So...tired...' _

"Hey! Get up! We can't teach you if you lay down!" I looked above me to see Rainbow Dash standing above me with a serious glare. I was envious, she could fly without breaking a sweat, but I could barely fly in place without tiring out every minute! One of these days I'm gonna become a better flyer than her and show her who can fly better than who.

"Can't I just rest?" I asked as I stood slowly. My wings lay limp as I began to lift myself.

"Get those wings up! I want you to do twenty wing-ups! Now!" I quickly did as I was told and began to do my wing-ups. I could barely get myself off the cloud, but I slowly began to get in my wing-ups. By the twentieth wing-up I couldn't begin to describe how little feeling I had left in my wings.

"Can... we...go inside...now?" I asked as I pushed folded my wings back to rest them.

"Sure thing! You put in some good effort! You deserve a rest. And with how big your wings are you'll have no problem doing wing-ups soon!" Rainbow Dash said smiling. I smiled back thankful for the break.

"Will we...start again tomorrow?" I asked looking to her and back to my wings.

"Yep, but were going to start early so your wings will adjust to the exercise quicker." She replied with a smile. I only nodded back a response and began to head towards Rainbow Dash's could house. I wasn't aware of the fact that she had a pet tortoise, but I guess we can learn a few things about each other. I looked around the living room when we entered and it was pretty basic it had some kind of couch that I hadn't seen before.

"Well this is the living room, it's pretty simple. I don't really spend a lot of time here so I don't have much furniture..." She said laughing lightly while rubbing her mane nervously.

"Oh, it's fine. Do you have a guest room or will I be sleeping on the couch?" I asked smiling towards her. She looked at me funny as she kind of flew in place.

"Are you kidding?! You're royalty, if anything I should give you my bed!" She said pointing her hoof up a flight of stairs.

"Well I don't consider myself royalty. Besides you're the only pony who knows of my existence including a few others. So I can't be considered royalty." I said frowning at the thought of being 'royal'.

"I...I guess that makes sense..." She replied seeming unsure. I smiled as she seemed to shrug it off and fly towards her staircase.

"Well I do have a guest room, but I'm going to have to make a bed for you." She said turning back to me as I walked up the flight of stairs.

"Okay, but what are you going to make it out of?" I asked confused by her statement.

"Did you really just ask that?" She asked smiling while placing her hooves on her hips. I blushed and looked away slightly.

"Well I don't exactly know much about outside life except for my room and most of the Canterlot Dungeon..." I said lightly. She seemed to freeze at the last part.

"You mean Celestia locked you up in that dusty old place?" She asked looking at me with intrigue.

"Yeah, she had good reason too. Thankfully though we escaped and flew here." I said smiling.

"You HAVE to tell me about that escape! It has to be AWESOME!" She said smudging her face while make a high pitched squeak at the end of her sentence.

"Sure, I'll tell you when you teach me everything you know about flying!" I said sticking out my hoof.

"Deal!" She said bumping her hoof into mine with enthusiasm. I smiled and opened the door to the guest bedroom and froze when I saw rain pouring from the ceiling.

"Oh! Uh...hehe...whoops. I forgot that I haven't used this room in awhile. No wonder I kept hearing thunder in my house..." She said laughing lightly. Just then, as if on queue, thunder crackled in the room and hit near my hoof. I yelped in surprise as the shock I received. I looked to Rainbow Dash to see her cheeks puffed up and tears rolling down her face. Just then she broke out laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I looked behind me. She pointed to me and I looked up and saw that my mane had frizzed up and was sticking up in the air. Rainbow Dash continued to laugh and had actually fallen onto the floor holding her sides. Just then I got an idea.

I tapped Rainbow Dash on the head and felt some electricity zap her. I heard her yelp and looked down to see that her hair was frizzed up and sticking in all directions. Almost like a rainbow afro. I busted out laughing and fell to the floor trying to catch my breath. By the time we had both stopped laughing our sides were splitting and our lungs were gasping for air. We looked at each other on the floor and smiled at each other.

"We need to do this more often." Rainbow Dash said standing. I nodded with a smile as I got up as well and noticed my mane was back to it's former glory. As was Rainbow Dash's.

"Well, I guess I can help you clean up the room now." I said walking towards the guest room again. Just then she flew in front of me and stopped me from entering the room.

"Sorry pal, but with your inexperience with clouds I can't allow you to do that." Before I could protest Rainbow Dash flew into the room and shut the door behind her. I stood there for a few second and the door was opened once again to Rainbow Dash smiling happily. I looked past her and saw that the room was now completely free of any storm clouds. When I entered the room it smelled fresh and even seemed to glow in a way. I turned to my left and noticed a cloud that had some kind of quilt lain on top of it. I walked over and lay on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. I looked at Rainbow Dash who was flying wright above me smiling.

"Yeah, that's the benefit of being a Pegasus. You get to sleep on clouds. They are SO comfy. As you can see." She said patting my head lightly. I barely even felt her put the quilt over me as I felt my eye's slowly close.

* * *

_'You're actually kinda cool , Darklight...' _I thought this as I slowly closed the door and flew out to my living room. Just as I was about to go to MY room I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I flew to the door and opened it. I froze slightly when I saw two guards standing at my door.

"Hello Ms. Rainbow. We were wondering if you've seen an Alicorn flying around here, his man-"

"Wait, he? I thought the only Alicorns were Princess Luna and Princess Celestia?" I asked lying to them about DarkLight's whereabouts.

"What my colleague was trying to say... Have you seen a dark coated pegasus? He has a fake horn and is saying he's royalty. We were told to bring him to Celestia and Luna right away." The other guard said answering my question.

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that. If it's a pegasus you might want to search Clouds Dale." I said pointing to the let of my house smiling. "I'll be sure to let you know If I run across him."

"Thank you Ms. Dash." I watched them fly away with the other guard hitting the other on the back of the head.

"That... was too close..." I said as I closed the door and slowly flew to my room. No way was I gonna let them take DarkLight back to the smelly old dungeon! He was my friend and I would do ANYTHING for him! As I entered my room I picked up my favorite book and began to read the dangerous and daring adventure of Daring Doo! By the time I finished a few chapters I was ready to sleep. So I fluffed up my cloud pillow and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_'Borther? Are thou awake?' I awoke to find that I was once again on the moon._

_'Yes, and quite comfortable.' I replied smiling._

_'Well, I have bad news. I'm afraid thou will have to stay hidden for quite sometime. Not only that, but I believe thou will have some troublesome encounters in the future.' I looked at my sister and nodded with a solemn look._

_'What kind of troubles?' I asked looking up at the stars._

_'I cannot say, but I do know that they will include the Elements of Harmony and your friends.' She said smiling. 'So how is Rainbow Dash's company? Is she treating you well?'_

_'Yes, I quite like her. She's fun to hang around with. She's also teaching me how to fly.' I said smiling at the memories of me and Rainbow Dash laughing at each other._

_'Yes, well I had full confidence in her abilities!' Luna said smiling. 'I also think it's good too find that thou like a mare as well.' I blushed at the comment._

_'Y-You're just like her! I swear!' I said as I felt my face flush. I looked at the ground in embarrassment. She laughed giddily as she walked towards me._

_'Be calm brother. I am only playing around with thou.' She said patting my head softly. I sighed and looked up to see a book floating in front of me._

_'What's this?' I asked as I took the book and studied._

_'It is a spell book that has some advanced magic that you can learn. I realized that the other spellbook I gave thou was actually pretty dangerous. So I prepared this one for thou instead. I think the spells will tilt in your favor this time.' She said smiling. I sifted though the pages and found a certain spell that I liked. It was called 'Mind Over Power' I guess the effect was that you could control anypony or anything as long as it wasn't as smart as the user. I could tell this would come in handy. Just like it did for Silver Octave._

_'Thank you sister. If you don't mind I would like to sleep without much dreams.' I said smiling._

_'Of course, sleep well, brother.' _

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, I went to see Pacific Rim yesterday and I kind of procrastinated against the story most of the week. So I do apologize. I also apologize if I'm not good with getting the Mane 6's personality's correct. If you do have problems with this I will fix it. Thank you for reading and have fun waiting for the next chapter.**

**~Shade1125**


	7. Mind Over Body

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mind Over Body**

_'Wake...up...now.' My eyes snapped open to see Celestia standing in front of me. I felt myself drop and an intense heat consume me. _

_'You thought Luna was the only one who could invade dreams?' She turned to me as I lay there heat practically burning my fur and mane away. 'I'm just as powerful as she is when it come to entering the minds of others.'_

_'You'll never find me Celestia. I will make sure the Twilight and her friends will learn of your actions.' I said practically yelling in anger. Even in my dreams I wasn't safe._

_'I suggest you stay away from those mares. Or else.'_

_'Or else what Celestia? You'll take me back to that dungeon.' She seemed to smile._

_'By or else, I mean __executing Silver Octave. Stay away from those mares or your friend will no longer live.' I looked at her in pure rage. She was threatening to kill my friend. One way or the other I'm going to find a way to make her sorry. Just then I remembered something._

_'Well you aren't the only one who is good at getting into ponies minds.' I said smiling. Just then I focused my magic to slowly take control of Celestia's mind._

_'Please. You can only do that if you're smarter than me. I can also tell this is your first time using the spell.'_

_'Yeah, but your big mistake was letting me read all those books in my room. Your biggest mistake was giving me a thousand years to study.' I said as my magic began to course over her and slowly turn pure white._

_'Wh-what do you plan to do? Huh? Make me do what you want in my dreams?' She said nervously. I shook my head and I stood slowly and felt the heat slowly dissipate._

_'I plan on controlling your body completely. If I'm correct that means I will feel what you feel, see what you see, and say whatever I want.' I said smiling. I could feel her magic pushing mine back, but I blasted my magic at full force and felt it pierce her mind._

* * *

I awoke slowly on my sisters bed. I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled. It worked! I quickly became serious. I knew what I had to do and I didn't have much time left with Celestia digging her way out that spell. I quickly walked out the doors and began to walk down the hall. I noticed Luna walking down the hall refusing to make eye contact. Celestia must of mad her mad. I stopped Luna and smiled.

"Luna it's me! DarkLight!" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Luna it's really me! That spell book that you gave me had a spell where I could control anything by their mind if they weren't smarter than me!" I said proving to her that it was really me.

"Brother? How did thou pull this off? I know this spell and not even I can perform it. This kind of magic should be far of your reach. The spell book I had given thou had moderate to some advanced spells. This spell was not even in there!" She said shocked to see that it was me.

"Yes, well I'm here to free Silver Octave." I said as I began to walk down the hall with Luna by my side.

"What do you mean? I thought he only spending a year in the dungeon?" Luna implored more to herself.

"Apparently not. I was planning to go to Twilight and her friends to alert them of Celestia's actions, but she warned me that if I did she would execute Silver Octave." Luna looked mad and shocked.

"One more thing brother. How did thou pull this spell off? I thought you had to be near them in some kind of way to do this..." Luna asked looking at me questioningly.

"Let's just say that you aren't the only one who can visit ponies in their sleep." I said frowning. Luna frowned as well not liking the answer. I froze suddenly when I felt Celestia breaking through my barrier.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked looking in concern.

"Yes, We need to hurry. This is my first time using this spell and it's wearing away at my magic." I said panting. My mental prowess was not strong enough to hold this kind of spell for long and with Celestia punching through my barrier wasn't helping. As quickly as we could we both trotted to the dungeon and entered through the doors. Two guards were posted their, but did not stop me. I continued to walk along the vast hallway and stopped at a cell door that had a white aura around it. I noticed NightLash standing in front of the door. She turned to me and smiled.

"We have everything under control! No way is he getting out of here!" She said smiling. I smiled back and looked back into the cell to see him sitting peacefully with absolutely no remorse or regret on his face. In fact, he seemed content if not more so.

"Let him free." I said simply. This got the attention of Silver and NightLash.

"But, we nee-"

"DO NOT disobey me." I said seriously. She only stuttered and paused for a moment before unlocking the gate and watched silently as Silver walked out with a smile. I trotted next to him and whispered into his ear,

"Meet me where you left me." He seemed to understand and suddenly disappeared before all of us. Suddenly my eyesight went black and I lost all sense of where or who I was.

* * *

My eye's snapped open. I felt tired and almost felt sore...or at least my head did. I could barely tell where I was until I saw Rainbow Dash and Silver Octave chatting lightly. Both of them seemed to notice that I awoke and both smiled.

"I must say DarkLight, for you to cast such an advanced spell and hold it for as long as you did is more than impressive." Silver Octave said with a smile. I slowly rose off the bed and noticed a Daffodil Sandwich next to my bed. As soon as I looked at it I felt drool roll from my mouth.

"Man if you're drooling that much, you HAVE to be hungry!" Rainbow Dash said laughing lightly. I ignored her and ate the sandwich in practically four bites.

"Yes, usually unicorns who go through great mental stress become VERY hungry. It's almost insatiable." Silver Octave said simply.

"Wut?" Rainbow Dash said looking confused.

"They get REALLY hungry." I said wiping crumbs away with a napkin. She seemed to understand as sh shrugged and flew out of the room. Probably had something important to attend to. Silver Octave turned to me and sighed.

"You should of left me in that dungeon. Celestia will only begin to search harder than before." Silver said before leaving the room. I was left confused at his statement, but had to quickly straighten up as Rainbow Dash flew into the room.

"I don't know what you're waiting for. We have lessons today." She said as she began to drag me out the door.

"Do we have to? I'm still mentally tired!" I said making excuses. She turned to me and frowned.

"You don't want to know what happens to pegasi who can't fly." I couldn't understand what she meant, but I realized that she seemed serious. I didn't bother making anymore excuses as we started training exercises. I had actually gotten more done today then all of the other day's we had training. So far I could fly in place without getting tired and I could do about fifty wing-ups without much trouble.

"You did good today. Like I said, you have big wings so it's easier for you. Now try to fly in a complete circle." I nodded and flew slowly in a circle. Soon enough I was able to fly faster and faster. I could barely even hear Rainbow Dash yelling stop.

"What?" I asked looking at her. I noticed Silver Octave sitting and watching with a smile.

"You were flying to fast! If you had gone any faster you would of caused a twister!" She said smiling. She looked almost excited.

"Why are you so happy?" I implored as I landed on the cloud.

"I have someone to actually race! I thought you would go not even half that speed! When you're training is finished you HAVE to race me!" She said grabbing my muzzle.

"Otuy..." I said trying to talk through squished lips.

"Good. Now I want you to fly to that far cloud over their and fly back." I nodded and began to flap my wings while holding to the cloud. When I could barely see my wings flapping I lifted off the cloud and felt myself blast off towards my target. As I neared it I began to pull up and fly straight up. I then curved back down and swooshed through the cloud and flew back to Rainbow Dash. When I landed I looked at her to see her jaw opened in surprise.

"How can you fly that fast already?" She asked looking at me with an almost glare.

"I guess I'm a quick learner." I said shrugging. Silver Octave walked up to us with a smile. He sure smiled a lot didn't he?

"DarkLight. I think it's time we find Rainbow Dash's friends. It would be wise to have them helping you keep out of that dungeon. I nodded my head in agreement as did Rainbow Dash.

"They may or may not be busy though..." Rainbow Dash said as an input. Silver nodded.

"Yes, well I'm sure they can stop working if it means they'll make a friend." Silver replied making Rainbow Dash shrug at the thought. I hope these next few weeks will be entertaining.

* * *

**I know that I cut it short here, but I had a lot to do this week and got a bit sidetracked. I wanted to post a chapter before I left for my dad's so I'm cutting it here and putting up the next chapter when I get back next week.** **Enjoy the wait.**

**~Shade1125**


	8. Making New Friends

**Well I have some good news for you all, but bad news for me. Recently at my fathers house, (This week), I somehow, (unknown), I got the stomach flu or something. So as I was found throwing up he had to send me home... The good news is that I'm no longer puking, but rather just getting winded by menial tasks such as getting around my house and...eating. The only thing that does not tire me is my writing. So I thought it would be good to give out a chapter this week and post maybe two or three, if not four more chapters before school starts. I find myself glad to finally be able to allow a good flow of chapters for a while.**

**Now. Be warned that I will be starting my Freshman year of high school. So I may go back to posting every week. Since I'll be dealing with puberty, girls, grades, social status and the such. I'm sure you all know the drill. I do hope you enjoy this new chapter of Celestia's Secret.**

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Making New Friends**

"So where are we meeting the others?" I asked looking at Rainbow and Silver. "We can't really fly around with all these search parties trying to find me."

"Yes, well that is why you are going to meeting them here." Silver said. He had been constantly looking out the window of the living room so I figured he was watching for the girls or he was looking out for Royal Guards.

"Well as far as I've learned of them only Fluttershy is the only other pegasus in the group. The others don't have wings.." I said looking to them confused.

"Well, last time Twi and them needed to visit Clouds Dale or my house Twi used some kinda of spell that let them walk on the clouds. The only one who wanted wings was Rarity though." Rainbow Dash said informing me of a new spell.

"Yes, well there IS the matter of getting them up here without search parties getting suspicious." Silver said walking away from the windows. Of course getting them up here would be a problem.

"How could they get suspicious when we're all friends? They'll just think we're hanging out" Rainbow Dash replied flying almost into the ceiling.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash! I think he just meant if you could lift them all up here alone." I said practically pulling out of the ceiling with my magic "Well, can Fluttershy lift much?" I asked turning to Rainbow Dash for an answer.

"Yeah, but not much. She isn't the strongest of ponies..." Rainbow Dash replied looking out the window. We all heard something that caught our attention and Rainbow Dash smiled when she looked out the window.

"Hey! Rainbow! Why'd ya have us come down to yall's house?" I kinda laughed at that accent. I had never heard such a strong southern accent before.

"Well, It's kinda important AJ! Hey Fluttershy you mind helping getting all the others up here?" Rainbow Dash said flying out the window. I sat back in the living room on her single couch and waited until they were finished. It took awhile, but I soon heard many voices coming from outside the door. I listened intently with Silver as the voices got closer to the door.

"So what is so important that it just HAD to interrupt my spa day?" I heard a kinda snooty remark outside the door. I was guessing that was Rarity. I'm kinda glad my sister gave me that reference guide on these girls.

"What if it's a party! OOH! Or maybe a SURPRISE party! Is it a surprise party or just a regular party? What kind of cake is there! It IS a party isn't it!" Pinkie Pie. Definitely Pinkie Pie.

"No! It's not a party! So when you see what's inside none of you can tell anypony else! Okay?" Rainbow Dash said as the door began to open. I turned to silver quickly and whispered.

"Watch this." I spread my wings and straightened my posture as the door opened and all the girls walked in. I turned to them with a very serious expression. As best as I could I was going to act like a complete snob. Rainbow Dash seemed to automatically catch onto what I was doing and kept a straight attitude.

"Where is my tea peasant?" I asked looking at Rainbow Dash fanning anger. She pretended to cower and flew to her kitchen.

"Sorry, sir. I'll get that right away." Silver seemed to understand our joke and went along with it as well.

"Wait just an apple-pickin'-minute! Who are you to boss around Rainbow like the way yall did?!" I was guessing she was Apple Jack.

"Yeah! You big meanie!" I grew happy as they defended Rainbow Dash.

"Quite the attitude. Just because you are an alicorn does not give you any reason to be like that."

"Even Fluttershy who I read was very shy gave me some kind of stare. I don't know what it was, but I was unbelievably uncomfortable. I still kept up the acting to see what else was to be said.

"Yes, You may think you are important and even better than the rest of us, but you have no right to treat her the way you did." Twilight Sparkle. Pretty much half the book. I even knew things about her future than she could possibly imagine. As much as I wanted to continue the prank it seemed that Rainbow Dash was on the verge of tears. I fell to the floor laughing as did Rainbow. I heard simultaneous 'huhs' come from the girls.

"What's going on here Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked looking confused at what just happened. Since I had calmed down slightly and Rainbow was still bursting at the sides. I began to explain to them what had happened.

"PHBBBT! Like I would ever act like that!" I said smiling. "Anyways, since I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is DarkLight. I am the brother of Celestia and Luna." I said sticking out my hoof. When I noticed no one shaking my hoof and they instead seemed frozen in place I had forgotten one thing. As far as anypony knew. No other alicorn existed in the entirety of Equestria. Except for Luna and Celestia that is. Well, there was my father and mother..., but that isn't the point.

"I'm guessing you have questions..." Silver walked in front of me, but was stopped by Twilight.

"QUEASTIONS?! You have no IDEA how many I have!" She yelled as she pulled out some quill and ink with sheets of papers.

* * *

I was almost asleep. I was literally about to pass out. Nonstop Twilight asked me and Silver questions of who we where, why we were never heard of and such and such. This literally went on into the night until Apple Jack had to force her to stop questioning us. By then I was almost passed out, but found myself walking up quite easily when Pinkie Pie had made a few cupcakes and brought them over before they showed up in the first place.

By the time everyone had a cupcake we were pretty much awake. This time we all talked about ourselves. I already knew about them and their elements, but I guessed it would be good for me to hear their talents and other things as well.

So far I had learned that Rainbow Dash was a speed demon, Pinkie Pie was a very talented sweets baker, Apple Jack made the best apple cider and harvested apples, Rarity made the most, and I quote, exquisite dresses in all of Equestria, Twilight was good at magic and organization, Fluttershy was very good with animals and I had basically told them that I was good at anything I ever learned. That was no lie either. Everything I had ever been taught or learned I always seemed to master it. I was guessing it was because of how I was the balance.

What was I even the balance of _really_ though? Is it that important that I don't become eliminated? I don't figure I would ever be able to answer these questions myself, but the thing is... I don't want to know. I really had no desire to know if I was ever worth anything or not. I guess it just doesn't matter to me.

"Well, I think I might hit the hay yall." Apple Jack said yawning loudly.

"You can all stay here for the night. I have some blankets in the upstairs closet." Rainbow Dash replied fetching a few blankets and placing them on the floor and giving us all our own blankets. I turned to Silver and smiled.

"Mind playing a lullaby for us?" I asked tiredly.

"Sure. I can play one that my mother sang me when I young colt." I watched as he made a violin out of pure magic which caught the attention of the girls. I was guessing back at the dungeon when he got me out he had separate kinds of spells that summoned stronger or softer violins. He began to play the violin with the same bow and it sounded beautiful. I listened as the song began. Soon after the song was finished I noticed that I was still wide awake yet all the others were peacefully sleeping.

"Huh. Guess I can still handle your music." I said shrugging.

"Yes. You are the first to not fall prey to my music, but also know that I need to talk to you right now. So please follow me." He said as he flew out of the window of the living room. I followed him until we were high above Rainbow's house itself. Their were practically no clouds except for some cirrus clouds, but that was about it.

"Now, what do you want me to know?" I asked turning to him.

"I have many many secrets my friend. I know much more than even your sisters know of. I will only say this once so you better listen. Your mother and father are not gone." That struck so had that I literally froze in the air. "I will let you know now that King Sombre and Queen Crhysalis are planning to work together to capture you. So I suggest you start training in magic with Twilight. She can teach you the basics of holding spells for long periods of time."

"How did yo-"

"I'm not done." He interrupted. "You have a lot of training ahead of you and a lot of danger as well. IF they catch you it could possibly mean the end of all things good. You are the only thing keeping them from completely turning this world into a chaotic nightmare for every single pony on Equestria. I know you have questions, but they will be answered soon."

He flew off back to the house after that. I flew in place speechless staring at the moon for what felt like hours.

"Who are you?" I said as tears fell from my face.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed. I also hope you like reading late into the night. Have fun waiting for the next chapter.**

**~Shade1125**


	9. Forgive, but Never Forget

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Forgive, but Never Forget**

Last night was... I can't even begin to explain what I'm feeling. What had Silver meant by my parents weren't really gone? How had he even known that when that happened so long ago? All these questions couldn't stop and I felt like none of them would be answered. I was wide awake when everypony began to awake as well. I of was qeustioned as to why I was already up, but I simply told them that I had woke up from a nightmare. Which I quite literally felt like I was just in not moments ago.

"Well I hope ya'll are okay, sugarcube." I smiled at AppleJack glad she was being nice and supportive. Even in the smallest problems they tried to help. They really are good ponies. I had noticed that Silver was still asleep. I frowned and left him to sleep as we all continued our morning get-up routine. Twilight had to put on the Cloud Walking spell again before anypony stepped off the blankets. While she was doing that I noticed Fluttershy waking up Silver. I ignored him as he awoke. I was in no mood to talk to him. Not after... Not after _that._ I could barely even stand to hear his voice when he thanked Fluttershy for waking him up. Let alone being in the same room as him made me sick.

"Uh.. I need to step out. I'm not feeling well." I said as I began to walk to the front door. Before I could open it Twilight stopped me.

"Wait! What if the guards catch you?" She said worried that Celestia's guards would find me and take me back to the dungeon. I smiled. I had read a few spells from that book Luna gave so I quickly used the invisibility spell. She gasped and a twinkle seemed to spark in her eyes as she realized the spell I used.

"I'll be fine Twilight and when I get back maybe I can teach you a few spells." She nodded enthusiastically as I opened the door and stepped outside. I sighed in relief as I felt the soft warm wind blow through my mane. I of course felt calm, but I also felt as if someone was watching me. Most likely Twilight trying to find a hitch in the invisibility spell. I walked over to the edge of the cloud and looked down and smiled as I looked at the trees and plant life spread across the land. To say the least it was a very peaceful picture, but what caught my attention made me freeze in my tracks. I felt as if I had completely stopped breathing.

I could even tell my invisibility spell had worn off. In the distance were two figures I was not expecting to see for a very long time. My mother and father or rather Queen Chrysalis and King Sombre. I could feel their glares as the seemed to chuckle at my dismay. Before I could stop myself I quickly ran back into Rainbow Dash's house and slammed the door. All the girls and Silver looked at me and noticed my expression.

"They're here..." I said slowly turning to Silver. He froze for a moment, but quickly nodded. The tone he had when he spoke seemed like a completely different pony than the Silver I was used to knowing.

"We need to get back to Canterlot and alert your sisters. If anything they will know how to help us." Silver said as he began to spread his wings.

"Now wait just a minute! What is going on here. I want to know!" Twilight said confused by our actions. "What do you mean by 'They're hear'?" The girls all exclaimed "yeah" and seemed to want to know why we were acting the way we were.

"I will explain everything when we get to Canterlot." Silver spread his wings and began to breath in and out slowly. The girls all watched in amazement while I watched as Queen Chrysalis and King Sombre got closer. I turned back to see Silver with his fur almost night black and his cutie mark spread out across his body like stars in the night sky. I felt a tingling sensation as I went from Rainbow Dash's living room to standing in front of my sisters in the Royal Hall. I noticed Silver and the girls behind me. When Celestia saw me she seemed to be fuming. I was in no mood to deal with her petty anger as of now though.

"Sister whatever you have against me is in no regards to how much trouble Equestria is in right now." I said standing up.

"Like what? The fact tha-"

"Shut-up!" I said angered. "Enough of this blaming me for killing our parents! I could barely control my magic at the time! You know that I was only a FOAL!" I said yelling in my Royal Voice. I could see in the corner of my eye that the girls cringed and seemed scared. Luna looked sad while Celestia looked shocked. I had no time to explain as I turned to Silver Octave.

"Silver since you can somehow use magic. Would you happen to know a shield spell? Preferably one that when something enters it can't leave?" I asked. He nodded and I watched as he began the same process when he teleported us. I turned back to the girls to see them with wary expressions towards me. I sadly smiled before turning back to Celestia and Luna.

"What is wrong with thou brother? Has something happened." I nodded slowly.

"Queen Chrysalis and King Sombre are here to take me. The appeared at Rainbow Dash's house when I was outside. I suggest calling back all parties searching for me. You are going to want all the help you can get." I said looking out the window to see that a shield expanded out over the entirety of Canterlot. Celestia looked sad almost as did Luna, but they soon understood the problem and soon both stood with determined expressions.

"I was afraid this day would come... And it has finally become apparent that it can't be stopped. Twilight I would like you to contact your brother. We are going to need his assistance. I promise girls. All your questions will be answered when the entire city is under good protection." Celestia said as she walked towards me.

"Celestia you do realize that we already have a shield up already right?" I said as she passed me. I quickly trotted to catch up with her and Luna.

"Yes, but realize brother that two is better than one." Luna replied smiling. Celestia nodded quietly as the defenses of Canterlot grew.

* * *

**It may not be my best, but I just wanted to get this chapter out to you guys so I could see what you think. If you prefer to make it longer on the words just let me know. Currently I'm sticking around 1,000-2,00 thousand words per chapter. Just let me know if you want longer chapters or not.**

**Shade1124~**


	10. Regret

**Wow... So yeah. After I realized just how long that last chapter was I was just completely disappointed in myself. That is why after this chapter the future chapter I write will be written over 4,000 words. This one is currently over 2,000 words. I'm just really disappointed with how much of a small chapter I gave you guys. I was also disappointed with how many words and sentences I messed up so I think this chapter (and future ones) will make up for it.**

** I am sorry.**

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Regret**

As Celestia and Luna stood on there balcony watching for King Sombre and Queen Chrysalis I stood before the girls. I could tell by the way they looked at me that they had a lot of questions that I would have to answer. Silver was behind me while slowly focusing on his shield. I was going to have to talk to him later I still want to be his friend, but I also want to know who he really is. Before I was bombarded with questions from the girls I sat in a chair that I levitated to myself.

"Well...um...What did you mean by..._killing _your parents? If you don't mind me asking..." I was surprised that Fluttershy was the first to ask, but I had no hesitation and began to answer. All the girls sat in some chairs I levitated over for them as they knew this would take awhile.

"No worries Fluttershy. I will be answering all questions with the entire truth. Nothing held back." I replied smiling. "Anyways... What I meant by that was because of something that happened over a thousand years ago. Just when I was a small foal." I began to tell them of my life story or at least what I could remember that is. I had told them everything. Like how I had gotten so filled with hatred that I literally turned my parents into complete monsters. Of course when I told them they didn't want to believe it, but they knew I wasn't holding back. I continued to tell them of how I had turned my mother into Queen Chrysalis and how my father was morphed into King Sombre.

Now I could easily tell that Luna and Celestia were listening... I felt so bad. If there was anyway to turn our parents back I wouldn't stop to find it. I was about to continue my story, but I was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Wait... So you mean to tell me that the only reason those two exist is because of you?" She asked looking at me. She sounded angry. Almost as angry as Celestia when she locked me away in my room after erasing my memory.

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Don't even try to put a 'but' in there! This is all your fault! It's your fault that the Crystal Empire was taken over by King Sombre! It was also your fault when Queen Chrysalis almost took over all of Equestria last week! This is all your fault!" Rainbow said. I don't even think she noticed that she flew right up in my face when she was practically screaming at me.

"Rainbow! Now, I'm sure he can explain if you just let him tell us the rest of the story..." AppleJack said trying her best to help me. I sighed.

"No AppleJack. That is the story. After I turned them into those monsters... I was locked away in my room when Canterlot was built." I was about to continue, but I was once again cut off by Rainbow.

"Who do you think you are?! Big deal they were gonna lock you away! Couldn't you of just come up with some kind of compromise? If anything you're a monster!" She said shoving me slightly.

"Rainbow Dash!" I noticed all the girls had said this at once shocked by her attitude, but she had every right to be angry. "You have to realize what happened was because he was just a foal!" Twilight continued.

"She has every right to be angry.." I said slowly. I felt more ashamed more now than I ever did. She looked back at me looking even angrier.

"Shut-up! You don't even know why...w-why I...I'm m-mad." I watched as tears fell from her face. She could barely even finish that sentence with the way she was crying. I knew whatever she was about to say was because of me. I knew I wouldn't be able to disagree either. I had noticed that Celestia and Luna had come in to see what was wrong.

"Rainbow is something wrong? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked putting her hoof on Rainbow's mane and slowly rubbing it. She was shaking as she seemed to sob as she cried more and more. I heard her take a deep breath and I knew what was coming.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MY MOM WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" I literally fell to the floor as she flew at me with such intense anger that I felt almost puny, but that couldn't even outweigh the feeling I was left with when she flew as fast as possible out of the room. I had been the cause of why her mother died... It was my fault that this happened to her. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. Regret, pain, misery, I even felt angry. Angry..at myself.

"Brother please... Sit down. Thou has to know that it was fate not thou who caused it." I turned to Luna and shook my head. How could I have done this? How could I have done that to my own parents to Rainbow Dash and her mom... Why have my actions always ruined someone else's life?! Why couldn't I just do something without hurting someone!? I felt a surge of anger flow through me as I grew angrier with myself every passing second. I was probably killing some more ponies somewhere without even knowing it!

**"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" **I had never expected this to happen! Why couldn't I just be normal! Why did I have to be the balance!? I felt my magic erupt through my body and lift me off the floor. I felt it pulse in all directions through my body and around the room. I watched as my magic seemed to shift from black to white. I watched as Silver tried to calm me down, but I couldn't... Not after what I've done. To Rainbow, to my sisters, especially my parents... None of them ever deserved what has happened to them. None of them.

* * *

**Silver P.O.V**

The moment I felt DarkLight's magic, I KNEW something was wrong. Simply being around the magic that pulsed from him made me weak. Luckily through the years of my life I learnt a protection spell that I could cast around myself to lessen the effect of his magic. I could see that his magic was simply powerful enough to cast him into the air like a puppet. It was like he was almost a foal first learning how to control magic. I turned to Celestia and Luna and they both nodded when I pointed to the door. As soon as they left I turned to DarkLight and began to push myself against the force his magic was exerting. I heard many noises, but ignored them as I got closer.

"DarkLight! You need to calm down! Whatever you're feeling you need to let it go!" I screamed as a fierce wind seemed to blast from him. I closed my wings and dug my hoof into the carpet while casting me hooves to the ground so I wouldn't blow away.

**"I...I can't..." **His voice was devastating to hear. It wasn't even the Royal Voice. It sounded as if two voices were talking at the same time. It was a horrid sound.

"Listen! I'm your friend whatever happened you know I'm here to help you through it! Tell me what's wrong!" I said over the wind that was blowing through the room.

**"I CAN'T." **When he said this I felt his magic become even stronger and it seemed to disrupt my spell anchoring me to the ground. I flew back at an amazing speed and slammed into the wall knocking down a painting. I slowly stood and noticed my left wing seemed out of place. It felt sprained or broken, I couldn't even tell...

As I looked throughout the room I noticed that the paint on the walls started to peel and everything seemed to grow old. Vases cracked the carpet turned green and rotted away. Even the bed collapsed on itself as the glass on the window and balcony doors seemed to crack then simply shatter. Luckily I was still well enough to hold the protection spell, but I knew it wouldn't last long. As quickly as I could I tried to get to the door. When I reached it I opened it and rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. I looked at the door and saw that the rot of old age on the wood was appearing outside of the door. I turned around to see that Celestia and Luna were standing with Rainbow Dash next to them. The other girls were standing off to the side looking at the door as it cracked and the paint around it peeled away.

"Let me in..." She said slowly. I nodded seeing where this was going. I opened the door, but stopped her.

"Listen. You need to do this quickly. The spell I'm casting on you will only last a whole minute. You need to realize if that spell wears off while he's still like that you WILL die." I said not holding back any information. She only smiled with confidence.

"Don't worry. I can get this done in ten seconds. Flat." She said as I cast the spell upon her. When she walked into the room I closed the door behind her and put a barrier around it to keep the rot of corrupt magic from spreading. Without the protection spell on the others they would simply turn to dust if they touch any of this rot.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash P.O.V**

As I walked into the room and saw the way it was affected I felt sick. All color was gone from this place everything was just grey and a kind charcoalish color. Remembering the task at hand I turned to see DarkLight floating in midair. When I saw what he looked like I felt tears spring up in my eyes. His mane itself look like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Let alone the stench that resonated from him was almost unbearable. Pushing past the looks and smells I began to walk towards him. Nothing was moving in the room, but wind was blowing around the room strongly. It was almost ominous enough to be like the Everfree Forest.

"DarkLight!" I said as I walked towards him. His head snapped up and he looked at me. As soon as I looked into his eyes I screamed. They were pure white. They had almost a soulless look to them. I was petrified.

**"Rainbow Dash?"** As soon as I heard his voice I flinched and fell to the floor holding my ears. I looked back up to see that he looked almost sad.** "You're scared of me aren't you?" **I took a deep breath and stood slowly.

"What? ME being scared? Psshhh Yeah right!" I said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

**"It's all my fault..." **He said as he came up to me slowly. I thought of taking a step back, but I held my ground.

"What's your fault?" I asked slowly as he circled around me.

**"I killed your mother. Ruined the wedding. Killed my parents and let King Sombre take over the Crystal Empire." **As soon as I heard him say that I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"No. That is not your fault! I was just angry! I was confused! I was wrong to doubt you DarkLight your my friend and I never should of treated you that way!" I replied trying to get him to return back to normal. I never wanted him to do this to himself!

**"But I've caused so many bad things to happen... To you...and almost everypony I meet." **I shook my head quickly.

"No! You need to realize that bad things will always happen, but your friends will always be there to help you through it! No matter what!" I said as I flew closer to him. He noticed that I was coming towards him and he seemed to back away from me.

**"Please Rainbow... I'll hurt you if you get near me. That's why it's my fault your mother died and why my sisters hate me! I can never forgive myself for what I've done to ponies around me." **

"It's not your fault." I said as he backed up against the wall. He began to shake his head as some kind of black liquid flowed from his eyes.

**"Please Rainbow Dash...Please..." **I ignored him and hugged him as I felt tears fall from my eyes. I felt him hug me back as I heard his sobs.

"It was never you fault." I said whispering into his ear as tears rolled down my cheeks. As soon as I said that I noticed that his mane had slowly begun it's transformation back. While the room stayed the same he returned to normal and we both slowly floated down until we were both on the ground just...hugging. I never wanted it to stop.

* * *

**I always love happy endings. Then again I'll settle for any ending as long as it good. Anyways, I threw in some of my own Ideas that I thought might put an interesting twist into the story. Rainbow Dash's mom was never really mentioned in the main show so I thought I could mix it up a bit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Have one hell of a day.**

**Shade1125**


	11. The War Has Begun

**I do not own MLP or any characters created under it's producers.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The War Has Begun**

**Celestia's P.O.V**

"What's happened?! Why was there an explosion?" I asked looking at the door. It looked unharmed on the outside, but by the sound and the very tremor that followed from the room I could only imagine the rooms condition.

"I don't truly know and I can't get them open..." Silver said backing away slowly. I grimaced. Rainbow Dash was in there! I could not let my subject..no. MY friend! I could not let her be hurt!

"Is Rainbow gonna be okay?" I turned to Twilight and her friends who all had worried looks.

"I'm sure she will, but right now we need to find out how to open the door..." I replied turning to the door. I felt not only pain in my heart, but sadness as well... If truly the explosion killed Rainbow...but I also felt sad for...my _brother._ I can't explain the feelings I'm having, but I felt guilty. I practically took his life and threw it down the drain. I spent most of my immortal life hating and resenting his existence...

"B-brother..." I turned to Luna who was crying. To see my very own sister like this... It tore me apart. I felt tears roll down my face as I turned to the door hoping with my entire being that...my brother was okay.

"Silver help me with the door." I said focusing my magic on the door. He nodded and began to focus his magic as well, but after a few seconds our magic just dissipated completely. I had to of tried multiple times before finally stopping.

"Why is our magic not working?" I asked to myself in a whisper. We needed to open the doors. I needed to know that Rainbow Dash and DarkLight was okay.

* * *

I awoke slowly to find that I was hugging Rainbow Dash...WAIT. I'M...H-HUGGING RAINBOW?! As quickly as I could I shot up and felt my face flush heavily. As embarrassed as I was, I felt...happy and content that I was hugging her. I looked around the room to see that everything was the same. Except there was some kind of marking on my coat. I looked at it and frowned unknowing what it was. I inspected it and looked at the pattern. It looked like some kind of curved spiky pattern that seemed to all point up my hoof. The color is what truly made me shiver, it was blood red. Something that did not look like it belonged on me. It felt ominous...

Not bothering to linger on the strange marking I turned to Rainbow Dash and went out to shake her awake, but when I did I noticed that the marking seemed to make her...age. I quickly pulled back my hoof and watched in horror as her now gray mane and wrinkled cyan coat returned to it's normal glorious color. I felt sick as I looked at my hoof I wanted whatever was infecting my hoof to dissipate if it did this to anypony I touched.

"DarkLight? Are you okay? Are you back to normal?" I turned to Rainbow Dash who looked at my sleepily while rubbing her eye's slowly.

"Yes. Thank's to you that...thing I was is gone." I said smiling. She looked up and smiled with tears coming to her eye's.

"Whatever that thing was. When I saw you it looked like you were about to lose control of yourself." She said as she hugged me tightly around the neck. I hugged her back being cautious of my other hoof with the marking. When she stopped hugging me she noticed my marking and smiled.

"Woah! That looks cool! Can I see?" She asked reaching out for it. I reached back quickly knowing what would happen.

"NO!" I said startling her. She pulled back confused.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is something wrong?" She asked slowly. Reaching the floor as she floated down to the ground. I paused for a moment before telling her.

"Yes. Whatever this is...It's from that monster. It made you age when I tried to wake you up with this hoof Rainbow." I said looking at it. She in turn looked at it frowning.

"How old did it make me?" She asked looking at herself.

"You're not aged at all right now, but It was only when I touched you. You had grown so old you had..." I said stopping myself from remembering how weak she had looked.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...I don't think I would want to know anyways." She replied smiling softly. I nodded back with a smile and looked to the door. I walked to the door and opened it slowly to see everyone outside. They all looked over quickly shocked to see me and Rainbow walking out. I noticed that my hoof was rotting away the ground beneath me. The others noticed this as well and gasped.

"What is that brother? Why is your hoof doing that?" Luna asked panic evident in her voice. I frowned and looked at it for a little and looked back up.

"I think the opposite of myself tried to take over when I had become unstable. I think he failed in the process and ended up marking me with this." I said as I raised it in front of myself. Luna reached for and grabbed it. I tried to pull back, but soon noticed that Luna was not aging. I soon remembered that she was immortal just like me and Celestia. I could tell though that she was growing weak. I pulled away quickly drawing it to my chest.

"Whatever your opposite has done is possible of sapping away at someones life force." Silver said frowning. "This is VERY dangerous..."

"Well can't we like cover it up or somethin'?"AppleJack asked looking at my hoof.

"No that won't work. If it touches anything it grows old and decays." I said looking down at it. Celestia frowned a little, but lit up with a smile.

"Wait! I think I may have a spell that could help with that." She said as she began to trot towards the library quickly. The others including me followed behind hastily. Every step I took made circles of decay appear on the floor. Deciding to stay off my hoof I began to fly. I turned the corner and suddenly fell to the ground as my head burst with pain I had never felt before. I screamed in agony as I felt my head pound in agony.

"DARKLIGHT!" Rainbow dash was by my side before anyone else could get to me, but I pushed her away and writhed in pain on the ground. I felt the sharp pain run through my body as it seemed to travel to my throat.

**"You may control this body, but that does not mean I can't see and hear what you do." **When I heard that voice I felt like throwing up. Everyone except Luna, Celestia and Silver backed away from me.

"What are you doing to our brother?" Luna asked with almost no fear. I could tell the voice affected her, but she did a good job of ignoring it. The monster controlling my voice laughed wickedly making the girls cringe.

**"Well, I'm making sure you're brother knows his place. I've been here since the day he was born. Just like my sisters when you two were born. You see, everypony has a corrupted nature to them. It's just pushed back by the kindness of this world. When I take back this body permanently I will start the corruption of this world with Chrysalis and Sombre. And when I'm finished breaking the sanity of EVERY LAST PONY in Equestria I will come for you all. You all play a very important part in all of this... well, not you, but the corrupted inside of all of you do." **As soon as I heard that I knew that whatever this was it was going to claim an all out war between evil and good. I knew nothing of this entity and it was apparent that my sisters or Silver knew nothing of this at all.

"What do you mean? How can any of us have corrupted opposites in us? We are all good by heart! No matter what! There's no way we could be evil!" Rainbow Dash said speaking up.

**"Oh, but that is were you are wrong. You see if you ever payed attention you would notice that four corrupted have already been free. I have, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, and Sombre have as well. This will only be the beginning. It's just a matter of time, before all of you are overthrown by the corrupted in yourselves. Because in the end It doesn't matter how evil or how good you are. It's all just in the _balance._"** I began to cough violently and noticed that the pain began to simmer away from my throat and my head slowly. I turned to the others and noticed that Fluttershy was crying. She had every reason to cry too, because whatever that thing was it promised to practically destroy the good in our hearts.

"Come on. We have to find that spell to keep him from ever doing that again." Celestia said slowly as she opened the library doors. I followed in as did the others who were trying to calm Flutter Shy down. I sat down at a library desk and rested my head. It was throbbing from that experience still and it felt like my throat was on fire. I could barely breath, let alone utter a single sound without my throat hurting. As I waited the girls all came by me and seemed to have calmed down Flutter Shy.

"Listen sugercube... Whatever that thing was, we'll be here ta help ya'll out. Even if we have...those things in us, we will always try ta help." AppleJack said smiling.

"Yeah! If anything we could throw those meanies a party and see if that makes them not evil! It could be called the Be-Good-and-Stop-Being-Evil! party!" Pinkie Pie said smiling widely. I smiled at them all as they continued to talk with each other on how to defeat this new enemy, but I knew it was going to be a lot harder.

"I found the spell!" Luna said as she approached the table with a heavy book in hoof. She slapped down the book and opened the book to a page that had a weird chant on it. She turned to me and smiled. "Let me see your hoof brother." I gave her my hoof and watched as she looked at the spell. She was obviously going to use her royal voice so I covered my ears and the girls ears with magic to block out the sound.

**"WITHIN THE INNOCENT MAY THY BEAST BE GONE. LET THY LIGHT BURN THY MONSTER WHO RESIDES IN THY DARKNESS. SO SHALL IT BE!"** When Luna had finished her spell I unblocked the spell from the girl's ears and mine as well. I also felt a tingling sensation in my chest and noticed that my chest seemed to be glowing. I could feel a sense of peace come over me as I drew in a breath. I also noticed that my hoof was back to normal and my throat and chest no longer hurt either. I was glad that it was at least over.

"Will that get rid of him for good?" I heard Rainbow ask as she looked at Luna and Celestia.**  
**

"No. It only made the evil more dormant. He will not awake for another hundred years and then we can just repeat the spell." Celestia said frowning. I myself smiled.

"Well good. At least I won't have to deal with him." I said smiling. Celestia and the others smiled and giggled slightly. Except Flutter Shy who seemed to be in a daze. I turned to her and walked over to see if she was okay.

"You okay Flutter Shy?" I asked looking at her with a soft smile. She looked at me and nodded. I noticed that the others had all begun to leave the library.

"I..I'm fine. It's just that...he...was...s-scary." Flutter Shy said cowering. I frowned at her answer and pulled up a chair for her to sit in.

"Well now you'll never have to see him again." I said assuring her that safety was guaranteed. I smiled as she looked up at me timidly. Before I even knew what was happening I was on the floor with Flutter Shy hugging me tightly.

"T-thanks... DarkLight..." I watched as a blush came to her cheeks as she began to run out of the library. I blinked quickly a few times before managing to get up.

"What...just happened?" I asked slowly as I stood. I looked around slightly and shrugged. I continued to walk out of the library still slightly confused by Flutter Shy's attitude. I kept myself from thinking about it to long as I finally caught up with everyone. I soon noticed that they were all standing there looking up. I as well looked up and noticed that Queen Chrysalis and King Sombre were both floating above the city. It seemed like they had a plan, but what could they do? My corrupted counter-part was locked away and put to sleep for a hundred years! I'm sure that whatever they had in store for us was no good.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Rarity said slowly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it won't be good." Twilight Replied seriously. Just then a thought occurred to me and it hit hard.

"PONYVILLE!" I screamed as I found out what they were planning. They all turned to me in surprise and suddenly caught on. We all watched as the two smiled as they seemed to understand our dilemma. They flew away toward Ponyville flying quickly.

"Silver come on! We need to go! Now!" I said flying through the glass panes. I felt splinters of glass cut into me, but ignored the pain as I flew after my former parents.

"DarkLight! Wait!" I barely heard him yell after me as I flew faster and faster only to smack into an invisible force field. I flew in a daze almost not wanting to believe what just happened. I looked to Silver who flew up next to me.

"Get this shield down! NOW!" I yelled as I pointed at it.

"I'm sorry DarkLight, but you wanted to make sure that nothing could get out! I made the shield permanent for an entire week! I have no control over it now! Nothing can get out! Not even me." He said slowly.

"What do you me-" I was quickly interrupted as I noticed an explosion of green gas plume into the air above the small town of Ponyville. I froze in the air as I felt tears roll down my face.

**"NO!" **I screamed as I kicked and bucked at the barrier with all my might. I was shaking as I thought of all the ponies who were in Ponyvillel. I may not of met a lot of them, but I knew they were kindly ponies. I couldn't even stop what was happening to them right now. Even now I could hear screams of terror coming from the small valley village.

"I'm sorry DarkLight... Come on. We need to inform the others." Silver said sadly as he looked at Ponyville. I nodded slowly giving up as I turned away from the chaos. I flew down and met Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy halfway down.

"What happened!?" Rainbow Dash said scared. I turned away from her gaze sadly. I felt her fly past me and up to the top of the barrier. I heard a scream. I could feel her fly back down, but she continued to sly back down to the room. Flutter Shy followed us as we descended down into the room where Rainbow Dash seemed to be panicking while the girls tried to calm her down.

"Brother what has happened? Why is Rainbow this way?" Luna asked scared of the answer.

"They...they got Ponyville..." I said sadly... She gasped and looked away quickly. The others obviously heard me and ran over.

"Now what do ya'll mean by that?" AppleJack asked again.

"They got to Ponyville..." I said slowly not wanting to believe this nightmare. She gasped and began to cry.

"No! That can't be. I gotta get my sister! My family!" She said unbelieving what I said. I noticed that all the girls were crying now.

"I can't just let my sister stay there with those _monsters!_" Rarity said as tears rolled down her face. Even Pinkie Pie was crying. Everypony was crying all except me and Celestia. I was past the point of being able to cry, but she seemed to be hopeful.

"Girls please calm down." Celestia said slowly. They all seemed to calm down. Whatever Celestia did it obviously made them calm enough to listen. "I need you all to listen carefully. This is going to be the hardest mission I've ever given so you need to be prepared. I know they did not destroy the village. They are just turning it into a corrupted area."

"So you mean that they're going to turn the village into some sort of base?" I asked looking at her questioningly. She nodded.

"Yes, but that is why we must be strong! In time we will be able to find ways of cleaning the Corruption and take back our friends and family!" Celestia said boldly. The girls all looked at each other and smiled lightly.

"Will my sister really be okay though?" Rarity asked looking to Celestia. The girls looked to her as well.

"Yes. We may be stuck here, but I can easily monitor Equestria with my magic. No matter where I am." I looked at my sister surprised.

"Well... We may have lost the battle, but we can still win the war!" Rainbow Dash said boldly. I was glad to see her back on her hooves. All the girls cheered in unison as we began to prepare for a dangerous battle against the Corrupt.

* * *

**I made the chapter longer, I gave off good word choice, and I made up an interesting story. Well acctually thats for all of you to decide. Tell me in the review section what you thought and I'll be glad to get out more chapters. Have a good weekend.**

**Shade1125~**


End file.
